


Страх

by Lour



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lour/pseuds/Lour
Summary: Иногда страх заставляет совершать удивительные поступки ― удивительно глупые, а может, удивительно смелые. Так случилось и с Йоной, когда жизнь самого дорогого ей человека оказалась под угрозой. Страх за брата толкнул её на безумство, и безумство это привело к неожиданной встрече.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Страх

Страх.

Который день страх неотступно следовал за ней ― тихо подкрадывался со спины, тревожил, а потом нападал, намертво вгрызаясь в душу. Каждый раз, когда уходил Нир, она чувствовала этот страх. Чёрный зверь со сверкающими глазами ― Йоне чудилось его голодное рычание. Она не любила одиночество, но сейчас ― откровенно его ненавидела. Она не хотела оставаться одна в такой момент. Ей было страшно оставаться одной.

Ну вот. Снова страх.

― Ой, ― встрепенулась Йона, услышав возмущённый писк. Она вышла во двор покормить кур и цыплят, стала высыпать им на землю зёрна ― и так задумалась, что не заметила, как щедро посыпала голову особо любопытного птенца. Сейчас он, забавно топорща жёлтый пушок, носился вокруг, тряс головой и жаловался на обидевшую его Йону. Остальные цыплята зря времени не теряли ― пока их приятель вопил о несправедливости мира, они быстро склевали все разбросанные зёрна. Крикуну ничего не досталось.

― Ты один не поел, ― грустно протянула Йона, ― и всё из-за меня… Точно! Придумала! Я покормлю тебя отдельно! Иди сюда.

Она ловко поймала цыплёнка и, держа его, вырывающегося, голосящего пуще прежнего, пошла обратно в дом. Как только дверь закрылась, Йона выпустила птенца. Дико вопя, он понёсся по комнате ― пару раз во что-то врезался, добежал до лестницы, попытался прыгнуть на ступеньку и, свалившись, помчался обратно.

― Я просто хочу тебя покормить! ― смеялась Йона, на цыпочках пробираясь к кровати Нира, боясь ненароком наступить на прыткого птенца. Йона забралась на кровать и задумчиво уставилась на кучу глиняных вазочек, стоящих на полках в нише. Где же лежали зёрна? Йона взяла наугад одну вазочку, заглянула в неё, воскликнула:

― Нашла! ― и повернулась к наматывающему круги цыплёнку. ― Теперь ты поешь, и никто у тебя еду не заберёт.

Она высыпала горстку зёрен в ладонь, поставила вазочку обратно и, сев на край кровати, свесила ноги. Цыплёнок, громко пища, всё ещё носился. Йона наклонилась, вытянула руку с зёрнами и позвала:

― Иди сюда, поешь. ― Цыплёнок не послушал. ― Ну давай, иди же. ― Он верещал так, как будто Йона собиралась не покормить его, а зажарить. Она поцокала языком, подзывая малыша. Он остановился и уставился на неё. Смотрел долго, в самую душу, как будто гадал, чего на самом деле хочет Йона. Наконец подошёл. Клюнул одно зёрнышко. Второе. Третье.

― Вот так бы сразу, ― улыбнулась Йона. Когда цыплёнок съел всё подчистую, она отнесла его на улицу, а сама вернулась в дом. О чём она размышляла, пока птенец её не отвлёк? Ах, точно. Страх. Оставаясь одна, она пыталась чем-то себя занимать ― то кормила кур, то практиковалась в письме, то читала. Даже поливала растения, которые Нир высаживал в саду. Ведь если не поливать их каждый день, они завянут. А братик постоянно пропадал в местах очень далеко отсюда, да и в целом времени на сад у него не было. Поэтому почти всю работу она взяла на себя ― а Нир об этом и не подозревал. Даже не удивлялся, что растения не сохнут. И Йоне это нравилось ― помогать тихо, незаметно.

Но как бы она ни отвлекала себя от чёрных мыслей, они постоянно лезли в голову. И тогда страх возвращался.

Она ведь умирала. Она понимала это, но признавать не хотела. Не могла. Боялась.

И снова, снова страх. «Будешь так бояться, твой страх превратится в монстра и придёт за тобой», ― мысленно припугнула она себя. Не сработало. Вздохнув, Йона поднялась на второй этаж и осмотрелась. Что бы поделать? Почитать? Или написать братику? Хотя в последнем письме он обещал вернуться как раз сегодня… Может, сходить в библиотеку? Или к фонтану? Точно! Она побудет с Деволой, пока не вернётся Нир. Послушает её нежные пение и игру, которые всегда прогоняли страх.

Опять мысли о страхе? Йона нахмурилась и сжала кулачки. Хватит! Хватит бояться! Такими темпами она только заставит всех нервничать ― и Деволу, и Пополу, и тем более братика. Нельзя. Йона спустилась, вышла на улицу и зашагала к фонтану. И чем ближе подходила, тем ярче звучали пение Деволы и звонкий детский смех.

― Девола! ― увидев её, помахала рукой Йона, и Девола, приглушив струны лютни, подняла голову.

― Доброе утро, Йона, ― улыбнулась она и, когда Йона подошла, ласково потрепала её по голове. Двое детей, бегавших друг за другом вокруг фонтана, затихли. ― Как себя чувствуешь?

― Всё хорошо, ― ответила Йона. Вдруг боль сжала грудь; в горле запершило. Йона старалась держаться, но всё равно закашляла. Как не вовремя.

― Девола, а ты не боишься заразиться? ― боязливо спросил мальчик гораздо старше Йоны.

― Чёрная Руна не заразна, ― напомнила Девола. ― Ни для меня, ни для вас. Нам нечего бояться.

Страх.

― Но мама говорила, что это неправда. Говорила, она может нас заразить.

Страх отравил их жизни.

― А ещё я слышал, что если не держаться от неё подальше, то мы тоже умрём.

Страх отравил их души.

― Глупости, ― ответила Девола. Голос её был привычно задорным, но выражение лица ― уверенным, даже серьёзным. Дети неловко переглянулись. ― Никто не заразится и никто не умрёт. Вы можете общаться с Йоной и играть с ней ― всё будет в порядке.

― Да, наверное, ― неуверенно кивнул мальчик и, вдруг встрепенувшись, предложил стоящей рядом девочке: ― Я знаю хорошее место для пряток, побежали туда!

― Вы не возьмёте с собой Йону? ― спросила Девола, когда дети ринулись отсюда прочь. Они остановились. Долго молчали. Наконец девочка неуверенно улыбнулась:

― А вдруг ей из-за игр станет хуже? ― И оба помчались дальше. Йона стояла, повесив голову, еле сдерживая слёзы. Страх и ложь. Почему все думали, будто она ничего не замечает? Девола взяла её за руку и мягко потянула на себя, безмолвно предлагая сесть рядом. Йона послушалась. Секунда ― и она, не выдержав, прильнула к Деволе и расплакалась. Девола гладила её по голове, говорила что-то нежным, тёплым голосом, но Йона не разбирала слов. Все вокруг боялись подцепить от неё болезнь, даже если та не была заразна. Все вокруг боялись Чёрной Руны. Все вокруг боялись Йоны. Их страх подпитывал страх её.

― Девола, ― негромко позвала Йона, ― спасибо тебе. За то, что не боишься меня.

― Бояться тебя? ― переспросила Девола, и Йона посмотрела ей в глаза. Улыбаясь, Девола мягко потискала её за щёчку. ― Не представляю, как можно бояться такую милую девчушку!

Йона тихонько засмеялась.

― Вот так, незачем плакать… О, ты только посмотри, кто вернулся!

Йона перевела взгляд туда, куда указывала Девола. Со стороны торгового квартала, о чём-то жарко споря с летающим гримуаром, шёл Нир. Он сильно хромал.

― Братик! ― вскочила Йона, и Нир отвлёкся. На миг застыв, он стремглав бросился к ней и, подбежав, выпалил:

― Йона! Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?

― Я уже не плачу, всё хорошо! ― заверила Йона. Братик вернулся ― а для счастья ей большего было и не надо. Нир выжидающе посмотрел на Деволу.

― Небольшие проблемы, ― увильнула от прямого ответа та, и Йона мысленно её поблагодарила: у Нира было полно своих забот, не хватало ему ещё забот сестры. ― Мы уже со всем разобрались. Да, Йона?

― Ага!

― Тогда ладно, ― неправдоподобно улыбнулся Нир: наверняка их слова его не успокоили. ― Пойдём домой. Я тебе кое-что принёс.

Попрощавшись с Деволой, они ушли. Йона всю дорогу выпытывала, что же братик ей приготовил, но тот упёрто молчал. Только когда они оказались дома, он вытащил из-за пазухи небольшую толстую книжку.

― Вот, держи. Это тебе подарок от Эмиля.

Тёмно-коричневая помятая обложка, заржавевшие железные уголки. Йона взяла книгу и аккуратно открыла её. «Сказки» было крупно написано на первой странице. Чуть ниже было что-то ещё, но текст так стёрся ― ничего не разобрать. Йона быстро пролистала книгу. Весь остальной текст остался цел.

― Как здорово! ― улыбнулась она. ― Пожалуйста, братик, передай Эмилю от меня спасибо!

― Обязательно, ― пообещал он и потянулся. ― А пока я пойду посплю. Вчера выдался тяжёлый денёк, даже передохнуть некогда было.

― А ты сегодня останешься?

― Ну…

― Останется, ― ответил за него Вайс, и Нир раздражённо посмотрел на гримуар. ― И не только останется, но ещё и сходит за лекарством.

― За лекарством? ― удивилась Йона. Зачем братику лекарство? С ним что-то случилось?

― Это всего лишь царапина, Вайс. Я в порядке.

― Ты всё ещё называешь это царапиной? ― фыркнул гримуар. ― А ты, я погляжу, всё-таки хочешь лишиться ноги.

Лишиться ноги? О чём он? Йона переводила тревожный взгляд с Вайса на Нира. Нир нахмурился:

― Хватит раздувать из мухи слона, Вайс.

― Мальчишка! Я хочу тебе помочь ― и вот твоя благодарность? Между прочим, я…

― Заткнись уже! ― непривычно резко оборвал Нир. Йона испуганно прижала к груди подаренную Эмилем книжку. ― У нас полно дел.

― Не смей затыкать рот мне, Гримуару Вайсу! ― Вайс подлетел к самому лицу Нира. ― Я прожил на свете сотни лет, во мне заключены все знания мира, и я не позволю так с собой разговаривать неотёсанному выскочке!

― Это ты-то говоришь о выскочках? ― окрысился Нир. Они впервые так цапались. Вайс хотел было что-то сказать, но Нир опередил его решительным: ― Я посплю, а потом мы пойдём дальше.

Вайс не ответил. Йона тоже промолчала. Она никогда не видела, чтобы братик так злился. Чуть поостыв, он извинился перед ней за устроенную сцену, но Вайсу не сказал ни слова. Сел на кровать, снял сапоги.

― Братик… ― почти прошептала Йона: его левая нога была забинтована до самого колена, и спереди ткань вся пропиталась кровью.

― Просто царапина, не волнуйся, ― соврал Нир и, быстро раздевшись, забрался под одеяло. Всё ещё прижимая к груди книгу, Йона села на табурет. Так хотелось спросить братика, что случилось и как он на самом деле себя чувствует, ― но ведь он ничего не расскажет. Побоится взволновать её. Именно поэтому Йона тихо просидела несколько минут и только после этого позвала Нира. Он не ответил. Ещё пару раз окликнув его и убедившись, что он заснул, Йона повернулась к Вайсу.

― Что случилось с братиком?

― Ранила Тень, ― ответил Вайс. ― Три дня назад. Мы говорили ему вернуться домой и подлечиться, но он никого не слушал. Упрямый баран! Если он всё пустит на самотёк, то останется без ноги. Или похуже. Уж тогда-то он вспомнит мои слова.

Страх сжал сердце. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы с братиком что-то случилось. Нельзя! И если он не хотел сам помогать себе, то ему должны были помочь они с Вайсом. И не только они. Йона положила книгу на стол, встала и подошла к двери.

― Ты куда? ― спросил Вайс, и Йона ответила:

― В библиотеку. Раз братик не хочет идти к Пополе, я позову Пополу сюда.

― То-то он удивится, ― засмеялся, подлетая, Вайс. ― Я пойду с тобой ― расскажу Пополе обо всём подробнее.

Йона этих подробностей не узнала: Вайс решил, ей не стоит такого слышать. Домой они пришли уже втроём. Попола взяла с собой какие-то медицинские инструменты, мази и чистый бинт. Она и Йона хотели подождать, пока проснётся Нир, но Вайс оказался не так мягок. Он разбудил Нира, хлопнув страницами прямо у его уха, и, не слушая возмущённого ворчания, посоветовал подниматься побыстрее, чтобы никого не заставлять ждать. Сев на кровати, Нир увидел Пополу и растерялся:

― Попола? А что ты здесь делаешь?

― Йона с Гримуаром Вайсом меня позвали.

― Будь благодарен своей сестре: это была её идея, ― добавил Вайс. ― В отличие от тебя, у неё есть голова на плечах. Тебе следовало бы поучиться.

― Помолчи, Вайс, ― нахмурился Нир. Казалось, эти двое снова сцепятся, но Попола не дала разгореться ссоре.

― Мне сказали, ты ранен, ― заговорила она, и Нир опять отмахнулся:

― Всего лишь царапина.

― Всё равно её нужно обработать, чтобы она зажила побыстрее, ― улыбнулась Попола. Нир не стал спорить, только устало вздохнул ― и согласился. ― Йона, подождёшь наверху?

Почему она должна была уйти? Попола не хотела, чтобы она видела рану Нира? Всё было настолько плохо? И неужели Попола поняла это только по рассказу Вайса? Йона кивнула и поднялась на второй этаж. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Попола пришла к ней и предложила ненадолго сходить наружу, к Деволе. Йона снова послушалась. Проходя по первому этажу, она заметила, что камин горит, а в котле греется вода; Нир сидел мрачнее тучи. Тяжёлая, душная тишина. По спине пробежал холодок. Йона не знала, что ждёт братика, но понимала: что-то страшное. Она хотела как-то поддержать Нира, но не смогла выдавить и звука. К Деволе она пришла, снедаемая страхом.

Девола сразу заметила, в каком Йона состоянии, и спросила, что случилось. Йона рассказала.

― Думаю, всё будет хорошо, ― успокоила Девола, выслушав её. ― Раз Попола…

― Девола! ― раздался вдруг голос Вайса. Гримуар появился так неожиданно, что Йона вздрогнула. ― Нужна твоя помощь.

― А Йона?

― Я останусь с ней.

Девола кивнула и торопливо зашагала к их дому. Йона беспокойно заёрзала.

Страх. Страх пожирал заживо.

― Вайс… ― начала она, но гримуар перебил:

― Даже не выпытывай, я ничего не расскажу. Знай одно: Нир будет в порядке.

Йона тяжело вздохнула. Она верила Вайсу, верила, что Девола и Попола помогут Ниру, но на сердце было неспокойно. От волнения разболелся живот. Йона согнулась пополам и закрыла глаза. Надо сосредоточиться на мире вокруг ― тогда и боль, и тревога ослабнут. Она уже делала так раньше. Не всегда, но это помогало. 

Мягко журчал фонтан, издалека эхом доносился смех. Ласково грело солнце. Слабый тёплый ветерок, путаясь в кронах деревьев, шелестел листьями. Йона растворилась в окружающих звуках, и неприятные чувства притупились. 

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Девола и Попола явились с новостями.

― Мы обработали и зашили рану, ― доложила Девола. ― Но Ниру нельзя много ходить, так что неделю-две он должен посидеть дома. И под этим я имею в виду не выходить из дома вообще.

― Думаешь, он согласится? ― засомневался Вайс.

― Уже согласился. У него всё равно нет выбора, ― пожала плечами Девола. ― Если он ослушается, навредит сам себе. Нам-то не привыкать возиться с ранами, но вряд ли Нир захочет снова через это проходить.

― Всё так плохо? ― спросила Йона, боясь услышать «да». Девола улыбнулась:

― Нет, всё хорошо, даже очень. Нир скоро будет как новенький ― скажи спасибо Пополе.

Все страхи вмиг улетучились. На Йону накатило такое облегчение, что она еле удержалась на ногах. Она улыбнулась и в порыве чувств бросилась Пополе в объятия, на все лады благодаря её. Так продолжалось минуту, может, две ― пока Попола мягко не отцепила её от себя и не посоветовала ей пойти к Ниру, ведь он сейчас был совсем один. Йона согласно промычала и вместе с Вайсом вернулась домой.

Только переступив порог, Йона услышала тяжёлое дыхание. Нир лежал под одеялом, устремив измученный взгляд в потолок. Вайс подлетел к нему и побеспокоился:

― Ты как?

― Даже не спрашивай, ― ответил Нир, и Йона ужаснулась тому, как слабо прозвучал его голос.

― Братик!

Она подбежала и села на табурет, стоящий рядом с кроватью. Приятно пахло свежестью ― видимо, Девола с Пополой поменяли постельное бельё. Слабо разносился горьковатый запах каких-то лекарств. Лицо Нира блестело от пота, мокрая чёлка слиплась. Посмотрев на Йону, он выдавил улыбку:

― Со мной всё хорошо, правда. Немного устал ― вот и всё.

Йона не поверила, но промолчала.

― Ох, Вайс, ― вспомнил Нир, ― я хотел извиниться. За то, что так вёл себя. Надо было сразу тебя послушать.

― Вот именно, ― согласился Вайс. ― Надеюсь, в будущем ты проявишь больше благоразумия.

― Постараюсь. Кстати, нужно сказать Кайне обо всём этом. Чтобы она нас не ждала.

― Другими словами, ты просишь меня сходить к ней? Даже не рассчитывай.

― Пожалуйста, Вайс.

― Я могу сходить, ― предложила Йона, и оба посмотрели на неё. ― Ты говорил, Кайне остаётся недалеко от ворот, да? Тогда я быстро вернусь.

― Йона… ― начал Нир, но его перебил Вайс:

― Ладно, так уж и быть, схожу я. Но за тобой будет должок, Нир.

― Да-да, хорошо, я...

― Вместо того, чтобы чесать языком, лучше бы поспал, ― снова не дал договорить Вайс.

― Да, ты прав. ― Нир посмотрел на Йону. ― Когда проснусь, что-нибудь тебе приготовлю. А пока иди полежи. Ты и так сегодня постоянно на ногах ― тебе может стать хуже.

Даже в таком состоянии он беспокоился о ней. Йона не посмела перечить. Пожелав ему добрых снов, она вспомнила о подаренной Эмилем книге, взяла её со стола и поднялась к себе. Йона пыталась отвлечься чтением, но это не помогало ― всё равно неприятно щекотало волнение. Она никак не могла успокоиться, пока не пришёл Вайс. Он уже предупредил Кайне насчёт Нира ― Йона очень удивилась тому, как быстро справился гримуар.

― А как там братик? ― спросила она. Она не раз хотела спуститься и посмотреть, всё ли в порядке... Но ведь братик наверняка расстроился бы, увидев, что она его ослушалась и встала с постели.

― Заснул сразу, как ты ушла, ― ответил Вайс. Йона думала, после этого он вернётся к Ниру, но Вайс остался ― может, хотел отвлечь её от мрачных мыслей. Йоне нравилось думать так. Они болтали о всякой ерунде, пока снизу не раздался голос братика ― он звал их к себе; подниматься сюда ему нельзя было из-за раны. Йона с Вайсом спустились; Нир уже хлопотал у котла. Он сильно хромал, но выглядел бодрым. 

Он быстро приготовил поесть, они поужинали. Братик жадно набрасывался на еду, и Йону такой дикий аппетит порадовал. Ей же кусок в горло не лез из-за тревоги. Странно. Вроде, с Ниром всё было хорошо, так почему она никак не могла успокоиться? Ложилась спать она с тем же смутным беспокойством. Нет, не беспокойством.

Страхом.

Йона долго ворочалась, пытаясь уснуть, в конце концов встала, походила по комнате, села за стол и открыла дневник, с которым время от времени делилась мыслями. Она взяла перо, макнула его в чернильницу, медленно написала сегодняшнее число, а после ― текст: «Никак не могу уснуть. Наверное, сильно волнуюсь за братика. Его ранила Тень, но Девола и Попола сказали, всё будет хорошо. Я очень надеюсь, что братик скоро поправится!» Сразу стало чуточку легче. Йона вернула перо на место и легла в кровать. Она надеялась, что теперь-то уснёт, но бессонница мучила до самого утра.

Она не выспалась. Как обычно, из-за этого разболелась голова, ещё и кашель стал сильнее. Нира это серьёзно напугало ― а Йона в ответ боялась за него. Сегодня он хромал гораздо сильнее. Йоне не нравились лихорадочный блеск в его глазах, его частое, тяжёлое дыхание. Днём пришла Попола ― сменить Ниру повязку ― и сразу же попросила Йону уйти наверх. Йона бесконечно долго ждала, пока её позовут обратно. Неужели Попола столько времени накладывала новую повязку? Йона не знала, почему невыносимый страх сжимает сердце.

Попола ушла. Нир и Вайс вели себя как обычно ― это успокоило, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть: значит, ничего страшного не случилось. Но почему же тогда братик выглядел так, будто ему нездоровится? Йона не спрашивала. Она понимала, что никто ― ни братик, ни Вайс ― не расскажет ей правды.

Весь вечер они просидели втроём у камина, читая подаренную Эмилем книгу. Йона выписывала незнакомые слова, Нир с Вайсом объясняли, что эти слова означают. В книге было много историй, длинных и коротких, поучительных и пугающих, ― историй, собранных со всего мира. Было много непонятных названий, которых даже Вайс не всегда знал. Эту книгу явно написали давным-давно. Интересно, откуда она взялась у Эмиля?

Нир время от времени предлагал Йоне пойти спать, но она отнекивалась: очень уж интересной была книга. Только когда она начала зевать, Нир сказал:

― Йона, уже поздно. Иди в кровать.

В его голосе звучало беспокойство. Йона не хотела заставлять братика нервничать, а потому поднялась к себе. Только вот спать не хотелось. Поворочавшись, Йона встала и пошла к дневнику. «Снова не спится. Мне кажется, братику стало хуже. Я очень боюсь за него», ― появилось на чистой странице спустя пару минут. Йона долго сидела за столом, смотря на короткую запись в дневнике. Сон всё не шёл. Может, пойти к братику? Вдруг он ещё не лёг? Ни на что не надеясь, она взяла книжку Эмиля, спустилась на первый этаж и сильно удивилась, увидев, что Нир и правда не спит ― он сидел за столом, задумчиво смотря на разожжённый камин. Заметив её, Нир округлил глаза:

― Йона? Ты чего не спишь?

― Не могу уснуть. Я подумала… может, почитаем ещё? ― И она протянула ему книгу сказок. Нир молчал. Йона видела: он сильно сомневается. И чем дольше висела тишина, тем меньше Йона ожидала услышать согласие. Наконец братик легко улыбнулся:

― Давай лучше я тебе почитаю? А ты пока ложись, ― он указал на свою кровать, ― и попробуй уснуть.

― Но братик, а как же ты? Тебе тоже нужно спать.

― Не волнуйся, я посплю днём. ― Он встал, подошёл, опираясь на стол, к Йоне, взял у неё книгу и быстро пролистал несколько страниц. ― Мне почитать что-то из старого или пойдём дальше?

Йоне было жутко неудобно, что из-за неё Нир жертвует своим сном. Она с удовольствием заупрямилась бы, поспорила, но понимала: таким поведением она огорчит братика. Он ведь боялся за неё. Заботился о ней. Не могла же она просто взять и свести все его усилия на нет? Улыбнувшись, она попросила почитать то, что он выберет сам, и легла в кровать. Мягкий и тёплый голос братика быстро убаюкал.

Проснувшись утром, Йона увидела, что Нир совсем плох. Он сидел за столом, сгорбившись, вытянув забинтованную ногу. Плечи его тяжело поднимались и опускались.

― Братик, ― чуть ли не прошептала Йона. Нир посмотрел на неё. Сколько боли было во взгляде! Йона скинула с себя одеяло и вскочила. ― Я позову Пополу!

― Вайс пошёл за ней, ― мотнул головой Нир. ― Йона, иди наверх.

― Но братик! Я не могу оставить тебя одного!

― Йона... ― вздохнул Нир, и Йона не смогла разобрать интонацию. Да и какая разница, что это была за интонация? Сейчас было важно одно ― помочь братику! И пусть Йона не знала, что делать с раной, она хотела хотя бы отвлечь Нира: он выглядел не просто истерзанным болью; он выглядел перепуганным. Но как отвлечь? Чем отвлечь? Йона огляделась и, наткнувшись взглядом на книгу сказок, тут же схватила её.

― Братик, а давай... ― Она закашлялась и через силу продолжила: ― Я… я тебе... почитаю.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она открыла книгу на первой попавшейся странице и, запинаясь, не всегда разбирая слова, стала читать. Голос дрожал. Сердце вырывалось из груди. Как же было страшно! Йона попыталась собраться ― и не смогла. Спотыкаясь даже на знакомых словах, она всё продолжала читать ― надеялась хоть немного отвлечь братика от плохих мыслей.

И это сработало: бросив быстрый взгляд поверх книги, Йона заметила, что Нир улыбается.

Вскоре пришли Попола с Вайсом, и Йона замолкла. Попола попросила её подняться к себе. Йона ушла.

Снова. Снова ей не давали быть рядом с Ниром, снова не давали поддержать его. Боялись, что она увидит его рану, ― Йона понимала это. Но если братику было плохо, она должна была это знать! Зачем скрывать всё? Какое-то неукротимое бунтарство проснулось в переполненном страхом сердце. Ступая тихо-тихо, она спустилась на несколько ступенек, остановилась так, чтобы её не увидели, и навострила слух.

Попола говорила о ране Нира по обыкновению мягким, участливым голосом. Тем страшнее оказались слова.

― Боюсь, это всё, что я могу сделать. Я бы дала лекарство, которое тебе поможет, но у меня нет нужных трав. Их можно купить…

― Нет, ― резко оборвал Нир и объяснил: ― Сейчас деньги мне нужны Йоне на лекарства. А я… ― Голос его сорвался. Продолжить Нир так и не смог.

― Подумай хорошо. Конечно, я поищу людей, которые согласятся сходить за травами, но ты сам знаешь, насколько сейчас опасны Северные равнины.

Сердце трепетало в неистовом страхе. Йона надеялась услышать ответ братика, но снизу не доносилось ни звука. Тишина. Невыносимо долгая тишина. Наконец раздалось усталое:

― Я не знаю, Попола.

― Хотела бы я сказать, что у тебя есть время всё обдумать. Но боюсь, это не так. Я не могу сказать, станет тебе хуже или лучше и как скоро.

― Чёрт, ― процедил Нир. Его голос почему-то дрожал. ― Я понятия не имею, что делать, Попола. Йоне нужно лекарство, у меня просто нет лишних денег. Но лекарство только снимает боль, а не лечит болезнь. Я должен сейчас искать Тайные Знания, а не валяться здесь, иначе Йона… Почему? Почему это снова происходит? Только появилась надежда, и вот снова всё идёт под откос! Я ничего не могу сделать. Ничего! Сколько я ни пытаюсь, у меня ничего не получается. Я ведь просто хочу, чтобы Йона выжила. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Неужели я о многом прошу?

Кажется, братик… плакал?

― Нет, Нир, ― ответила Попола, ― ты очень много делаешь для Йоны, даже если думаешь, что это не так. И ты помогаешь ей вылечиться, даже если думаешь, что это не так. Йоне очень повезло, что у неё есть ты. Без тебя она бы пропала.

В груди, там, где билось сердце, сильно кольнуло. Попола была права. Остальной разговор Йона уже не слушала. Она стояла, зациклившись на единственной мысли: «Братик столько сделал для меня, а я? Я даже не могу ему помочь». Ладонью утерев выступившие слёзы, она вернулась к себе. Сердце ныло от обуревающих чувств. Они давили, мучили, терзали, и Йона не знала, как с ними справиться. Сев за стол, она открыла дневник и взяла перо.

Она долго держала его над пустой страницей, не зная, как облечь чувства в слова. Здоровенная клякса изуродовала бумагу. Йона с силой сжала перо, и оно, громко треснув, сломалось. Капли чернил заляпали дневник, стол и руку. На глазах выступили слёзы. С Ниром происходило что-то ужасное, а она ничего не могла сделать. Ничего! Сложив руки на столе, она уткнулась в них лицом и глухо просипела:

― Я так боюсь за братика! Я хочу ему помочь, но не знаю, не знаю как! Если бы я только могла собрать те травы…

Она замолкла. Конечно. Конечно! Она же могла сама пойти и собрать целебные травы! Но получится ли? В прошлый раз, когда она ушла искать Лунную Слезу, всё обернулось очень плохо. А если она сейчас попадёт в передрягу? Братик с ума сойдёт от волнения. Но и оставить всё как есть она не могла. Может, попросить Вайса помочь? Йона долго думала над этим, но побоялась, что Вайс попросту не выпустит её из дома. Да и кто останется с братиком, если Вайс всё-таки согласится? Собрав всё своё мужество, Йона сжала кулачки и нахмурилась. Она попробует. И будь что будет.

Оставшийся день прошёл в напряжённом молчании. Боясь проболтаться о своей затее, Йона постоянно сидела наверху и только иногда спускалась ― проведать братика. Она твёрдо решила завтра же пойти на Северные равнины за травами. На Северные равнины, заполонённые Тенями. От страха она так и не смогла уснуть.

Утро выдалось ужасным. Голова гудела, всё валилось из рук. Ещё и братику стало хуже. Он совсем не вставал с кровати ― всё спал и спал. Йона хотела прямо сейчас сорваться с места и помчаться за травами ― лишь бы братику стало лучше. Но как же незамеченной пройти мимо Вайса? Йона долго ломала над этим голову, пока судьба не соблаговолила ей: Вайс ушёл за Пополой. Не теряя времени, Йона схватила сумку братика и положила туда его кинжал. Изо всех сил сдерживая кашель, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Нира, она ушла. Стражник у ворот сильно удивился, увидев её. Пришлось солгать, что она выполняет поручение братика. Стражник недоверчиво прищурился, но останавливать её не стал.

Ступив за ворота, Йона оцепенела. Впереди ведь поджидала смертельная опасность. Справится ли она, маленький ребёнок, с такой трудностью? Что-то в сердце трусливо звало обратно в деревню, но Йона, вопреки этому голосу, шагнула к ущелью. Пройдя его и не встретив никого на пути, она вышла на Северные равнины.

― Нет… ― прошептала она. Куда ни посмотри ― везде были Тени. И как же пройти мимо них? Крепко прижав к себе сумку, Йона обвела взглядом всё вокруг. От Теней свободнее всего было возле скал, поэтому она решила держаться их. Она шла, то выискивая под ногами целебные травы, то настороженно косясь на Теней. Как только какая-то приближалась хотя бы на шажок, Йона подрывалась с места, потом останавливалась ― и заходилась долгим кашлем. Так она добралась до обрыва. Целебных трав по пути не попалось. Где же они росли? Может, по ту сторону моста? Йона посмотрела на него. Как назло, рядом с ним слонялись Тени. И что же теперь? Отступать? Йона долго стояла, колеблясь, и вдруг решилась на безумство. Крепко прижав к груди сумку братика, она стремглав помчалась к мосту, пролетела через него и бежала, то и дело спотыкаясь о камни и кочки, пока не потемнело в глазах. Стараясь отдышаться, она остановилась и оглянулась.

Тени смотрели на неё, но ни одна не бросилась следом.

Совсем не рассчитывая на их великодушие или жалость, Йона заставила себя идти дальше. Надо было найти, где передохнуть. Недолго думая, она свернула и прошла в сырой, освещённый факелами тоннель. Странно, почему здесь не было Теней?

Отдышаться не получалось. Грудь раздирало от боли, и Йона не сдержала кашля, настолько сильного, что даже выступили слёзы.

― Ты в порядке?

Тяжело дыша, Йона подняла голову. Перед ней стояла незнакомая девушка в очень странной одежде ― Йона и не знала, можно ли это вообще назвать одеждой. Шея, левая рука и нога были замотаны бинтами. В обеих руках она держала чёрные зазубренные мечи. В волосах был цветок.

― Это же… Лунная Слеза! ― не переставая кашлять, догадалась Йона.

― Тебе помочь? ― словно не услышала её девушка, и Йона ответила:

― Нет, всё… всё хорошо… я… всегда так… кашляю.

Девушка нахмурилась и посмотрела внимательно, пристально. Йона что-то сказала не так? А вдруг... вдруг эта девушка как-то поняла, что у Йоны Чёрная Руна? Вдруг она, презрительно скривившись, уйдёт? Йона с замиранием сердца ждала, что же будет дальше.

― Ты ведь не отсюда, ― наконец сказала девушка. ― Как тебя зовут?

― Йона.

Всего на мгновение в глазах девушки загорелось удивление. Или Йоне показалось?

― И что ты здесь делаешь?

Йона тут же обо всём рассказала ― и о ране братика, и о травах, которые помогут её вылечить, и даже о том, как ускользнула из деревни, чтобы травы эти найти. Об этом своеволии она говорила тихо: а вдруг девушка разозлится и отправит её назад?

― Ты хоть знаешь, какие травы искать? ― только и спросила девушка, выслушав всё. Не стала ругать за безрассудство, не стала ни отчитывать, ни поучать. Йоне она уже нравилась. Улыбнувшись, Йона кивнула:

― Конечно знаю! Целебные.

― Их много.

― Правда? ― сразу растерялась Йона. Она совсем об этом не подумала. ― Тогда… ну… наверное, они должны чем-то отличаться. Я не знаю, ― пожала плечами она и, понурив голову, проговорила: ― Надо спросить у Пополы об этих травах, но… меня же больше не выпустят из деревни. И тогда я не смогу помочь братику. Я очень боюсь, что он… он…

Йона всхлипнула.

― Давай я помогу тебе, ― вдруг предложила девушка. От удивления Йона даже забыла, что была на грани слёз. Совсем незнакомый человек протягивал ей руку? Почему? Видимо, эта девушка была очень, очень доброй. Но в деревне тоже многие были добры с Йоной ― до того рокового дня, когда доброта обернулась страхом. Йона, не понимая зачем, тихо призналась:

― У меня Чёрная Руна.

― Да хоть… ― грубовато начала девушка, но осеклась. ― Неважно. Я в курсе, что Чёрная Руна не заразна.

― В деревне все это знают, но всё равно боятся заразиться.

― Потому что головы у них набиты… ― Девушка опять резко замолчала.

― Чем?

― Ничем. Ничего у них в головах нет ― ни мозгов, ни… всего остального, ― выкрутилась девушка, так и не признавшись, что же на самом деле хотела сказать. Как странно! Неужели она боялась ляпнуть что-то не то? Отчего-то это развеселило Йону, и она тихонько хихикнула. ― Я… сказала что-то смешное?

― Нет-нет! ― помотала головой Йона. ― Ты знаешь о Чёрной Руне, а всё равно так спокойно со мной разговариваешь. И не боишься меня. До этого только Девола, Попола и братик не боялись меня. А ещё Эмиль! А может быть, и Кайне не испугалась бы! Братик говорил, что она очень смелая. Я хочу быть, как она, и... ой. Я же тебе не рассказала о Кайне и Эмиле! Сначала братик встретил…

― Йона, ― аккуратно перебила девушка, ― расскажешь по пути: не будем терять время.

― А ты знаешь, куда идти? ― удивилась Йона. ― Ты знаешь, какие нужны травы?

― Думаю, да, ― ответила девушка. Почему-то Йона была уверена: она не лжёт, ― поэтому широко улыбнулась и кивнула. Девушка повела её к выходу из тоннеля, на Северные равнины. Пока они шли, Йона без умолку говорила о друзьях братика, которых она считала своими друзьями тоже. Её то и дело обрывал кашель, но она всё равно продолжала. Она пыталась рассказать как можно больше: когда появятся Тени, им двоим уже будет не до болтовни. Йона умудрилась вкратце сказать и о Кайне, и об Эмиле и только-только решила перейти к подробностям, как вдруг девушка напряглась, бросила:

― Закрой глаза, ― и рванула вперёд. Лишь тогда Йона заметила: они почти подошли к мосту, и Теней здесь было видимо-невидимо ― гораздо больше, чем несколько минут назад, когда Йона пробегала здесь. Девушка замахнулась мечами, грозя обрушить мощный удар на Тень-малыша, и Йона закрыла глаза ладонями. Какое-то время она, то и дело вздрагивая, слышала только звон стали да верещание Теней. Наконец всё успокоилось. Раздался чуть уловимый звук шагов.

― Можно открыть глаза? ― спросила Йона, когда к ней подошли: она была уверена, что это та девушка.

― Пока нет. ― Это и правда была она. ― Дай руку.

Йона послушалась, и девушка, мягко сжав её ладонь, повела её куда-то. Йона ступала осторожно, боясь споткнуться или оступиться, но девушка предупреждала обо всех препятствиях на пути и очень скоро Йона вышагивала так уверенно, будто всё перед собой видела. Единственное, что нервировало, так это молчание. Стараясь заполнить тишину, Йона продолжила рассказ об Эмиле и Кайне. Через пару минут девушка разрешила открыть глаза и отпустила её руку. Быстро осмотрев окрестности, Йона на секунду прервалась: не смогла понять, где они, ― но, не придав этому значения, снова заговорила. Пусть она сама никогда не встречалась ни с Эмилем, ни с Кайне, она верила рассказам Нира, поэтому с удовольствием повторяла всё то, что когда-то говорил он. Девушка слушала внимательно, но ничего не отвечала. Может, ей не понравились друзья братика? Боясь этого, Йона завершила рассказ уверенным:

― Если бы ты их встретила, они бы тебе понравились!

― А ты сама их встречала?

― Вообще-то нет, ― смущённо пролепетала Йона, но быстро оживилась: ― Я знаю, они хорошие! Братик не стал бы дружить с плохими людьми.

Девушка беззлобно усмехнулась ― и ничего не ответила. Вскоре они остановились.

― Пришли, ― сказала девушка, и Йона от радости чуть не подпрыгнула: наконец-то они соберут травы, отнесут в деревню и братику станет лучше! Хоть она и не понимала, какие из растущих под ногами трав целебные, она всё равно опустилась на корточки и ткнула в первую попавшуюся траву ― она выглядела, как обычная трава, но вдруг на самом деле была целебной?

― Это она?

― Нет, нам нужны те, которые растут вон там. ― И она показала вперёд, на громады скал. Укрытые их тенью, у подножия росли высокие растения с маленькими цветочками, которые были ужасно похожи на крохотных-крохотных цыплят, жмущихся друг к дружке. Только не жёлтых, а белых.

― Тогда я соберу как можно больше! ― воскликнула Йона и, открыв сумку братика, достала оттуда кинжал. Поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд, Йона объяснила: ― Братик всегда говорил, что травы нужно срезать, а не срывать. Вообще-то это его кинжал и я взяла его без спроса… Надеюсь, братик не обидится.

― Пусть только попробует, ― сказала девушка так, как будто стояла перед Ниром и угрожала ему расправой. Будь он тут, наверняка спасовал бы перед ней ― настолько грозно прозвучали её слова. Представив себе эту картину, Йона засмеялась. ― И он не прав. Травы не всегда нужно срезать.

― Да? А почему?

― Всё зависит от того, что тебе нужно, ― начала девушка. ― Если корень, то растение нужно выкорчёвывать. Если листья, просто отрываешь листья. Если нужен стебель, тогда растение срезаешь. Попытаешься сорвать ― можешь случайно и выдернуть. Тогда оно больше не будет расти.

― Братик мне такого не рассказывал. А что нужно нам?

― Семена. Идём.

Йона убрала кинжал в сумку и пошла вслед за девушкой. Та наклонилась над одним растением и указала на пушистые бежевые суховатые семена ― они малюсенькими гроздьями висели на длинных ножках, которые росли из одного места.

― Нам нужны они. А чтобы их сорвать, просто нужно сделать вот так. ― Она надавила ногтем на стебель, и в следующий миг семена упали ей на ладонь. ― Чем больше соберём, тем лучше. Поможешь?

― Конечно! ― воодушевилась Йона и бросилась собирать семена. Вдвоём они быстро набили сумку; семян оказалось так много ― братику хватит с лихвой. Потеряв голову от радости, Йона не сразу вспомнила, что не знает, куда девушка её привела.

― А где деревня? ― оглядываясь, спросила Йона. А в ответ девушка сказала:

― Я тебя провожу.

― Правда? ― засияла Йона. ― Спасибо! Я так рада! И ещё я хотела спросить. А давай… давай будем дружить?

― Дружить? ― неловко проговорила девушка. Потупив взгляд, она сжала левую руку. Йона быстро поняла, что не так: наверняка эта девушка странствовала и не могла остаться здесь надолго. Но разве это проблема?

― Да, дружить! Мы можем присылать друг другу письма. Давай?

― Давай, ― после долгого молчания ответила она.

До деревни они добрались без происшествий. Йона очень хотела, чтобы девушка зашла в гости, но она наотрез отказалась идти в деревню: остановилась у самых ворот ― и ни шагу дальше.

― Было бы так здорово познакомить тебя с братиком! ― уговаривала Йона.

― Может, в другой раз, ― отнекивалась та. Они долго стояли так, и наконец Йона сдалась. На прощание она крепко-крепко обняла девушку и сказала:

― Спасибо большое, что помогла! Без тебя я бы никогда не справилась и братик...

― Йона! ― вдруг кто-то крикнул из-за спины. Йона выпустила девушку из объятий и повернулась. К ним молнией мчался стражник. ― Йона, мы повсюду тебя ищем! Ты в поря… А что здесь делает _она_?

Йона только хотела ответить, как вдруг стражник резко схватил её за руку и грубо потянул на себя.

― Она ничего с тобой не сделала?

― Со мной всё хорошо, ― удивлённо ответила Йона. ― Она защитила меня от Теней, помогла собрать травы и проводила сюда.

― Я лучше пойду, ― сказала девушка и, разворачиваясь, добавила: ― Береги себя и брата.

― Постой! ― крикнула Йона, уже собираясь броситься вдогонку, но стражник повёл её в другую сторону.

― Йона, никогда не связывайся с этой женщиной. Она чудовище. Понимаешь? Монстр.

― Почему? ― проговорила Йона. Она ничего не понимала! Почему стражник называл эту девушку, мягкую добрую девушку, монстром? Почему во взгляде читался _страх_? Почему он её _боялся_?

― Не связывайся с ней, ради твоего же блага. О ней повсюду говорят, и поверь мне, лучше тебе об этих ужасах не слышать, ― ответил стражник. Переводя тему, он сказал: ― Иди домой. Там сейчас Попола, расскажи ей, что случилось.

― Хорошо.

Шла домой она, глубоко погрузившись в мысли. Неужели везде эту девушку знали как монстра? Неужели везде избегали её? Неужели везде боялись? Слова стражника никак не вязались с тем, как вела себя девушка, с её готовностью помочь, с её добротой. Йона не видела в ней монстра. Почему видели другие? Хотя люди всегда могли найти причину для страха ― Йоне ли было не знать? Может, девушку боялись из-за того, над чем она была не властна ― как Йона над своей болезнью. Поэтому девушка и осталась одна. Изгнанная теми, кто одержим страхом. Изгнанная из-за страха.

Совсем как Йона.

― Йона! ― вырвал из раздумий взволнованный голос Пополы. Йона и не заметила, как пришла домой. Она тут же посмотрела на кровать, где лежал Нир. Он спал, но дыхание его было прерывистым, на лице, мокром от пота, рдел нездоровый румянец. Перепугавшись, она протянула Пополе сумку братика и, путаясь в словах, воскликнула:

― Тут целебные травы, ты о них говорила, то есть это не травы, а семена, они ещё нужны братику, возьми, пожалуйста!

Попола смотрела ошеломлённо и не сразу взяла сумку. А когда взяла, открыла её и вытащила горсть семян.

― Я говорила не о них, ― всё ещё слегка растерянно начала Попола, ― но это даже лучше. Где ты их достала? Ты ходила в Лес Мифов?

― Нет, мы нашли их на Северных равнинах.

― Не знала, что это растение там есть, ― удивилась Попола и вдруг нахмурилась: ― Мы?

― Да, мне помогла одна девушка. Я ей рассказала о ране братика, и она сразу поняла, какие нужны травы.

― Как её зовут?

― Кажется… Ой. Я же забыла спросить её имя! ― ужаснулась Йона. Совсем вылетело из головы! ― Она очень хорошая, но стражник назвал её монстром.

― Понятно, ― ответила Попола, как будто и правда поняла, о ком идёт речь. А может, она знала эту девушку? Йона решила спросить об этом, но не сейчас: сейчас нужно было помочь братику. Попола направилась к двери. ― Я приготовлю лекарство и вернусь. Нир сегодня ещё не приходил в себя, поэтому не знает, что ты была на Северных равнинах. Если он очнётся, не говори ему об этом. Когда вернётся Гримуар Вайс, передай ему, чтобы он тоже молчал.

― А где Вайс?

― Ищет тебя на Северных равнинах, ― улыбнулась Попола. ― Он подумал, что ты подслушала наш разговор, когда мы говорили о травах. И он оказался прав, да?

― Извини. Я просто хотела помочь братику.

― Я знаю. ― Попола погладила её по голове. ― Ты очень смелая девочка, Йона.

Попола ушла. Йона придвинула табурет к кровати и села, не сводя с братика взгляда, надеясь, что он вот-вот откроет глаза. Прошло много времени, а он всё не просыпался. Уже вернулся Вайс, отчитал её за безрассудство, Йона рассказала о своём походе ― а Нир ещё не пришёл в себя. И вдруг, только речь зашла о девушке, которая помогла Йоне, Нир открыл глаза. Йона так и не рассказала Вайсу о ней.

Братик никого не замечал. Он смотрел перед собой, но взгляд его был пуст. Он что-то говорил, но слов в этом бессвязном бормотании было не разобрать.

Больше недели он пролежал в таком состоянии. Попола с Деволой приходили по несколько раз на дню: меняли повязку, мазали чем-то рану, кололи и давали пить лекарства. Тот вечер, когда Нир впервые посмотрел осмысленно, когда он не бредил, а разговаривал как обычно, ― тот вечер Йона запомнила навсегда. Даже Попола призналась: то, что он выкарабкался, настоящее чудо. 

Братик пошёл на поправку и ещё спустя пару недель стал выполнять самые лёгкие поручения деревенских. После этого не прошло и недели, его рана ещё не зажила нормально, а он уже заявил, что продолжит поиски Тайных Знаний. Отговаривать его никто не стал.

Вернулся он только через три дня. В тот же вечер Йона получила письмо без подписи, но после прочтения поняла, от кого оно ― от той девушки, которая выручила с поиском трав. Как же удивилась Йона! Прошёл почти месяц, за это время от девушки не было ни единой весточки, и вдруг ― целое письмо! Йона перечитала его несколько раз, а потом села за ответ. Она долго расписывала, что случилось после их расставания. И не знала только одного: девушке давно всё рассказали Нир и Вайс.


End file.
